Running For Their Lives
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: Edward and Alphonse’s secret is now out, they are sentenced to a life of running to save Ed’s life and Alphonse from being material for scientists. They wait for Mustang to save them yet again, but they don’t know that he may not be able to.
1. Chapter 1

The boy was running through a dark ally, walls covered with blood and gore of animals, trash littered everywhere you looked. The smell was overwhelming to an extent that the people that lived there didn't ever want to leave, for the outside world was what smelled so bad for them.

He was out of breath and his cloths were torn, his big metal brother following swiftly behind him, as quiet as he could for a big armored suit.

The older boy stopped short, it was a dead end. He looked up to see the top of the roof illuminated by stars and the dark night sky overhead. He looked back at his bother, the armor nodded.

The blond clapped his hands and set them on the wall, and all at once steps formed, it looked as if they belonged there. The two didn't waste any time and began to run up them. When they got a the top they crouched down and waited.

The soldiers soon found the dead-end and the stairs along with it, and mindlessly started to climb. When there were all about half way up the blond yet again clapped his hands and the steps protruding from the wall them sank back into the dirty concrete. The men all fell, cursing and mumbling. The boy smiled, got up and motioned for his brother to follow, then took off into the night.

~xxxxx~

"Brother, how long are we going to have to keep running for? It's so tiring," the armored suit seemed to have a bit of a whine in his voice, and he was sitting on a rock in the small park that they decided to take a rest in. The older blond boy was lying lazily on the bench beside him.

"For as long as it takes Mustang to work it all out. And knowing him, he's taking his sweet little time, with no care in the world. Alphonse, we have to keep running, if we stop, I'll probably be sentenced to death, and you would most likely be sent off to a research lab. There's no telling what they would do with you there."

"But Ed! You aren't guilty," the younger brother yet again had a small whine in his voice, but this time each word was stretched out. You could really tell how young he was.

"In the eyes of the state I am ever so guilty as Greed is. Even though I didn't actually kill the man that he was keeping hostage, I did nothing about the matter, I was so dead-set on killing him. I didn't follow my duty to save the man, even if it was a lost cause, and now they know about our secret," Edward had stood by as Greed killed a man that he once knew then he flied, Edward then followed with all haste as his mind was set on killing the homunculi. When they got into a sparing match, Al's helmet came off and the Military standing close by saw that he had no body. Ever since, they have been on the run.

"But.. It's wrong," Al was still sitting on the rock when both boys shot up from hearing a sound of movement from the right. They both began to run, yet again. They shot through the park and into a crowded street of late night walkers and those that were going to bars for the night, along with the homeless. Edward put his hood up and walked along side his brother, no destination in sight.

A/N- Okay, so this is a lot shorter than I thought it would be, but it's just a small introduction to the rest of the story. I promise with all my heart that the next chapter will be longs, this is kinda leaving you hanging. I really hope that you all take a liking to my story and review and alerts are always welcome. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special Thanks: **_

_**Review Thanks: **_

_animephoenix2468- Don't worry, this chapter is gonna tell you all about Greed and Edward. No need to fear! XP_

_OhJay- Thank you for the review, and the favorite author and author alert. It seems you like this story, feel free to check my other ones out. Thanks again._

_**Story Alert Thanks: **__shinespire, The Spirit Alchemist, 09CamaroChick._

_A/N- Well this story is a bit more popular than I thought it would be, so hopefully I can keep up the good writing and keep all of you into the story, and possibly get some more fans! Hehe. Thanks everyone._

_Flash Back_

"Come on Al! We have to catch him," Edward motioned his brother forward while taking off running after Greed. They had found him yet again, he knew something, something that Edward needed to know. Greed was playing with his mind, he was smiling and laughing. "Tonight is the night I kill him. I will be the Alchemist to fix this mistake." They were lead to a park, all around were trees, a lone bench and a small structure with two swings that were swaying back and forth slightly in the mid night's breeze.

"You run fast for someone with such short legs," said a pointed voice, and it followed by an evil psychotic laugh.

"Watch your mouth Greed! Or I'll cut off your legs and put them on your head," Edward was fuming. "Now tell me about Dante, what about her? How is she related to you in any way?" He clapped his hands and his auto mail turned into a knife like blade. He was going to be ready.

"And what are you going to do if I don't tell you," He had a smile on his face, he was being difficult, and enjoying every second of it.

"Then I'll cut you to pieces and burn you," Edward slashed his knife in the open air.

"Oh really?" Greed asked. His smile got bigger and he pulled out a slim man from behind the tree he was standing next to. The man was shaking so badly his sand brown hair was flapping side to side.

"What are you planning Greed?" Edward asked, Alphonse had a sharp intake of breath.

"What does it look like? I knew you were short, but I didn't know you were stupid too," he was still smiling.

"Let him go, now!" Edward held, slashing his knife in the air again, taking a step forward. Greed took a stop backwards, dragging the poor man along with him, he stumbled into Greed and he pushed him away in disgust.

"Are you going to make me?"

Edward ran forward in response. He got close enough and went for the arm that was holding the small man that was holding him. Greed dodged and the man went the opposite way. Greed then positioned the man behind him and smiled.

"You want me, or this stranger?" Greed ask, his grin never leaving his face.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked him, confusion playing on his face.

"Let me go, and I promise that the man will not be harmed. Or fight me, and he'll die in this very spot." Edward didn't respond. "It's up to you," Greed looked Edward in the face, "Equivalent Exchange, isn't that how you live your life. I need something in return."

"You're dying here!" Edward yelled, going after him, dodging left then going for his side, knife out, pointed at his neck.

"Your choice," And with that his arm turned as black as coal and his fingers became spear shaped, and before Edward could yell in protest, his arm was protruding into the mans chest, blood coming from his mouth, eyes open.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks, mouth gaping open and shaking with anger. Greed slowly took his arm out of the man and he fell to the soft green grass limp, dead.

"Ahhhh," Edward went after him, cutting at his throat, arms, stomach. Dodging attacks and throwing out his own.

"Edward, you're so _short tempered_," Greed laughed loudly, throwing his head up with a smile.

"Shut up," He went for his throat again. "You bastard!" Greed dodged and threw him aside.

"Brother!" Al yelled for his brother. Running towards him, Greed sent a punch at the younger brother. Al dodged, but a bit too late, Greed's fist brushed Al's helmet slightly and it came ajar from the rest of his body and clattered to the ground. Al stumbled backwards.

"Al!" Edward yelled and got up just in time to see Greed sprint off, right as Military personal came running into the park, guns out and ready. They stopped in front of the brothers and they gaped at Alphonse's empty armor.

"What is this?" One said, they began shooting.

"Al!" Edward yelled again, clapping his hands, throwing up a wall to protect them. Al grabbed his head and they began to run. They had to talk to Mustang.

_End Flash Back_

~xxxxx~

"You knew about this Mustang?" The Fuhrer was yelling at Roy now. He caught wind of the Elric's secret. When he took it up with Mustang, he told him that he knew about it the whole time.

"Yes Sir," Roy said, standing up straight.

"You know what this means?" King Bradley was fuming, he was so angry it looked as if there were flames in his eyes, and his body was shaking, hands in fists.

"Yes Sir," he didn't really know, all he knew was that it wouldn't be good. He was hiding two young boys secrets, letting them into the military even though they went against the laws of alchemy, helping them along the way, lying to the Furor

"Come in!" The Fuhrer yelled, and at that the door opened and soldiers walked in. They surrounded Mustang and one of them put him in hand cuffs. The Fuhrer looked at Mustang, "You will with escorted to the central prison and you will await your trial," he told him, turning on his heal and walking out.

Mustang walked robotically out of the room, surrounded by the men that he was in charge of, not moments ago.

A/N- Well I hope you like it! Reviews are welcome! Please look into my other stories. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Thanks: **

**Review Thanks: **OhJay

**Favorite Story Thanks: **XxB. Al. xX, sodapopwinchester

A/N- I know it's been awhile since I have updated but here I go. Enjoy.

Mustang was thinking of all the things that could be done to him. And so far, here's what he's come up with. One, killed for treason to the military. Two, stripped of all rankings and thrown out of the Military. And three, imprisoned for a very long time.

To him, killing him was a bit over the top, for his reputation and rankings it seemed so very unlikely. He could very well be stripped of his rankings and thrown out, but that seemed to little of a punishment. Then imprisoned for a while seemed like the more justified thing that would happen.

The only thing that he didn't like about the last option, was the fact that more than half the people down here in these sells where one, put here by him. And two, alchemist, and everyone knew that he was powerless without his gloves, and it was very unlikely that the guards were going to get him his very powerful gloves to let him blow things up.

He was currently thinking about how much the boys were a pain, sure he thought that he could get them out of trouble, but all three of them. Yeah right. He was going to need major help for that one. As he was thinking this, a guard came up to his cell and tapped lightly on the bars, he looked up in response.

"You have a visitor," he then motioned for Mustang to step back and then unlocked the three different locks on his cell, Mustang didn't even want to think of who was in this cell before him. The guard then put wooden cuffs on him and led him through the damp hallways, leading him to the end where there was light, to him, it meant freedom.

When he was led into a small room with no windows and the one door, he was set down at a beat up table with two chairs, being seated in one of them, he then waited patiently for his visitor.

It must had been at least twenty minutes or so until the door opened again, and when it did he turned to his right to see Riza being led in by one of the guards.

"You have fifteen minutes, no longer." And with that, he shut the door. Mustang only scowled and thought that if he ever got out of all this trouble, to have that man fired.

Riza being her put together kind of self, walked over to the opposite side of the table, sat down, and stared Mustang down. Mustang, keeping a well put together face was cringing inside.

"So, to talk about how we are going to get you out of here. I have the boys working on your paper work until you get back, I also have two other officers I trust looking for the Elric Brothers, and I'm being stuck to take care of you. I put in an order to have you be released to follow your duties until your trial, they should be talking to you about it sometime tonight, but I can't get you out of here any sooner than tomorrow afternoon, the people around here work slow. And as for the long term plan, we are going to have to build up a big enough force to take down Greed, the homunculus, and The Fuhrer, who just so happens to be another homunculus." She waited for the last part to sick in.

Mustang's mouth was hanging open, eyes wide, and head cocked slightly to the right in confusion. "What did you say?"

"You heard me Colonel, I can't repeat myself, we don't want others knowing we know, and we don't want the Fuhrer to know that we know his secret," she looked at Mustang. "You'll understand," She looked down, her face was saddened by what she knew. She looked up with soft tears in her eyes. "It was all about what Hughes was working on. What he knew, and why he was killed."


End file.
